


Eclipse

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But here you go, Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Some angst, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil and Deceit are twins, idk what this is, idk where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I don’t know what this is, i don’t know where it came from.But i listened to theHurt Incantation Songfrom Tangled the Series and this was born...





	Eclipse

 

_All I ask of you, is to lend me your voice~_

 

Deceit stiffened where he stood before the rock, full of carvings of magical symbols he didn’t recognise. He wasn’t sure who was talking the voice sickly sweet but also dangerously familiar.

He glanced over to where Virgil stood amongst the dusty scrolls and pergaments at the half collapsed stone bookcase. His brother stood with a scroll in his hands and had an alarmingly cooled look on his face, all the while the others were as lively as ever as they searched the chests behind them.

Virgil turned his head to look at Deceit, and from the look on the younger twins face, it was clear both of them had heard the voice.

With a dialogue all through looks they both came to the conclusion that if they ignored it... it would hopefully be just a one time thing...  
but oh... how wrong they had been.

 

 

It had been weeks since then, and the two twins had forgotten about the voice, it hadn’t returned.

It was when they were suddenly up against a foe far greater than they first thought that the voice returned.

And with it’s sickly sweetness both of the twins moved and suddenly the scroll Virgil had been holding was in each of their hands, while their other hands were linked together.

 

 

 

     _lend me your voice, my children~_

 

“ **Wither and decay...** ” the two started to read.

Logan froze where he stood turning to face them only to pale.

  “Where did you get that?!” he called in terror, recognizing the symbol on the back of the scroll.  
Only to be ignored by the twins.

  “ **...end this destiny...** ”

Roman and Patton both now became aware of what was happening as the sky suddenly darken as the moon started to move before the sun, and the ground under the twins darkened and blackened as it died under their feet.

  “Uh.. Guys!?” Roman called fear growing in his voice as Patton started to cough.

Grass and flowers all crumpling down and drying out, trees lost their leaves and the wind started to pick up.

  “. **..break these earthly chains and set the spirit free...** ” the twins kept chanting, it over and over. As the darkness grew deeper.

  “Okay, you can stop now,  _Virgil, Dee_!” Patton wheezed out as he collapsed to his knees soon followed by Logan who was coughing hard and wheezing, Roman dropped his sword before he collapsed onto all four.

  
Suddenly a third voice joined Virgil’s and Deceit’s as their eyes turned fully black as coal, no white or colour to be found. and Deceit’s dusty blond hair turned pitch black, Virgil’s already inked hair didn’t seem to change since it was already as dark as possible.

the scroll dropped from the twins hold giving away a flash as it was swallowed by fire, only leaving a pile of dust, quickly blown away in the wind.

  “ **W** _ **ither and decay, end this destiny, break these earthly chains and set the spirit free**._“ the three voices started to sing. Just as the moon covered the sun.

Shrouding everything in darkness.

And from the very earth a unhealthy purplish fog started to seep out, slowly taking a twisting form of a human looking creature with long hair and pitch black holes as eyes. and body cracking and behaving like dry earth and wood.

 

A wicked grin grew on the creatures lips showing sharp teeth and then it started to laugh. It’s form solidified and on steady legs it walked towards the twins who was back to chanting the verse. placing their hands on each of their shoulders it smiled.

  “D- Don’t touch them!” Roman croaked out glaring at the deity trying to grab at his sword despite the fact that life was slowly draining from him.

  “Ooh darling boy~ I am merely saying hello to my sons.” the deity said form growing and cracking as it grew in size. hands still on the twins, while it moved closer to Roman a wicked smile on it’s lips “Who I haven’t seen in ages ever since  _that_  wretched wizard sealed me into the very earth you walk on!” the deity snarled pointing to the staff Logan was carrying, the staff that had belonged to his family for centuries.


End file.
